Spin Like A Record, Crazy On A Sunday Night
by LollipopAnarchy
Summary: Who would have ever thought that the boy with a passion for music and the girl with a passion for soccer would discover a passion for each other?


As Katie was examining her papers in the student council meeting room, she suddenly heard a knock. A boy with curly hair stood near the door.

"Can I help you?" Katie asked, impatient.

The boy stopped staring at her and seemed to have gained his consciousness back, "oh yeah I was wondering if the student council would consider putting on an open mic night."

"We already had an open mic night. It was called Degrassi Coffee House."

"Well, what about a battle of the bands?"

"Open mic night was basically Battle of the Bands, the only solo artist who performed was Jenna Middleton."

"Well, can't you put on another one?"

"You know what, I'm really busy. Why don't you go ask Simpson?"

"Simpson said no."

"Then, too bad for you."

Katie shoved her papers into her binder and shoved the binder into her bag. She proceeded to walk out of the door but the curly haired boy blocked her way.

"Excuse me," said Katie.

"Yeah I was thinking that maybe you can convince Simpson to say yes."

"I have more important things to do. Now move so I can get out of here."

"I'm not leaving until you consider having a Battle of the Bands," said Liam.

"Are you serious?"

Liam gave Katie a defiant look.

Katie tried to navigate her way around Liam but there was no way out the door with him standing there, "Get out of my way!" Shouted Katie.

Liam crossed his arms and gave Katie another defiant look.

"If you don't get out of my way, I will-"

"You will what?"

"Get the fuck out of my way!"

"That's no way for a president to talk to her constituents."

Katie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Fine, I'll consider your battle of bands idea."

"And?"

"And I'll talk to Simpson."

"Cool," said Liam before finally moving out of Katie's way.

Katie glared at Liam and walked out the door.

.

.

.

The next day, Katie was drafting ideas for an upcoming dance in the student council room when she heard a knock, once again.

The curly haired boy leaned against the door holding a bouquet in his hands.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got these for you," he dropped the flowers on her desk.

Katie looked at the flowers and shoved them out of the way because they landed on the paper she was writing on, "is this your way of buttering me up so I'll like your Battle of the Bands idea?"

"Butter you up? You're not a piece of toast, Katie."

"Ha-ha you're hilarious," said Katie sarcastically.

"So did you talk to Simpson?"

"Yes, I did."

"And-?"

"He said yes."

"Awesome!" Liam held his hand up for a high five.

Katie stared blankly at his hand and went back to doing her work.

"Ouch, is my hand not good enough for the president to give it a high five."

Katie rolled her eyes, "can't you see I'm busy? Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Liam Berish, pleasure to meet you," he smiled.

Katie scoffed, "a pleasure? I don't think so."

"You know, you're really bitchy," said Liam, casually.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just calling it as it is."

"Well don't."

"You know, I think the whole school should know about your true colours."

"My true colours?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to write a song about you and perform it. Maybe I'll title it Cold Hard Bitch."

"JET already wrote a song with that title."

"You listen to JET? That's surprising."

"I don't listen to JET. My ex boyfriend's younger brother, Adam, was really into rock music. JET, Aerosmith, Escape the Fate, Dead Hand, you name it."

"Interesting. You know, I think I will write a song about you. I want the whole school to know how _not_ awesome our president is. You know kind of like those smear ads during  
>elections?"<p>

"Are you threatening me?"

Liam shrugged, "maybe." Liam was about to walk out the door when Katie yelled his name. Liam turned around and faced her.

"Don't you dare write a song about me!"

"Or what? You'll sue me?"

"Just don't do it."

"Why not?

"Because the students here are so gullible that they'll believe anything. When they hear your stupid song, the entire student body will dislike me."

"Well don't they already?" Liam smiled smugly.

Katie let out a short and cynical laugh, "funny," she said sarcastically.

"I'll consider not writing the song if-"

"If what?" Asked Katie, fed up.

"You give me a kiss. Come on pucker up, Matlin"

Katie's eyes widened, "You're an asshole."

"Fine," Liam rolled his eyes, "if you don't want to kiss me then at least," he pulled out two tickets from his pocket, "go to a Dead Hand concert with me next Sunday."

"Are you really so desperate that you have to blackmail a girl into going out with you?"

"Yes I am," said Liam, unashamed.

Katie laughed, "you are something else."

"Honestly, Katie I've been admiring you from afar for a really long time and I just recently decided that I'll finally take the chance and go after you."

Katie raised an eyebrow, "Really?" she asked sarcastically.

"You have to trust me, Katie. I don't normally try this hard, and I am terrified right now. So could you please give me a chance?"

"Fine, I'll go to the concert with you."

Liam threw a fist up in the air, "Yes!"

"But-"

"But what, Katie?"

"You have to promise not to write a song about me-"

"Okay."

"_And _you have try harder next time."

"What do you mean?"

"You said that you don't normally try this hard and if this is how hard you try then I'm not interested. I may not prance around in high heels and heavy makeup all the time  
>but I am <em>most definitely not <em>low maintenance."

.

.

.  
>"Welcome to Degrassi's Battle of the Bands!" Shouted Marisol into the microphone.<p>

Katie sat in the audience and applauded with the rest of the people.

"Now our first act of the night," said Marisol, "is Mo Mashkour on bass, KC Guthrie as lead guitarist, Zig Novak on drums, and Liam Berish as rhythm guitarist and lead singer. Everybody please welcome Spectacular of the United!"

The audience clapped and Katie cupped her hands on to her mouth and yelled, "Woo!"

Liam smiled and spoke into the mic, "Hello everybody. This song was inspired by the head of the student council also known as our very own school president, Miss Katie Matlin."

Katie's jaw dropped as other audience members turned in her direction. She got up off her seat and ran out of the room.

.

.

.

Katie sat on the school steps. She was in between the feelings of anger and sadness but she wasn't crying or sobbing because she knew she wasn't that weak of a person.

Abruptly, Liam opened the door from the inside of the school and sat next to Katie.

"Don't sit next to me."

"Are you mad?"

"Of course I'm mad. We had a deal Liam!"

"Before you say anything else just listen to the song," Liam took off his headphones hanging from his neck and put them on Katie.

Katie's ears met a beautiful melody backed up with lyrics about a boy falling for a beautiful but unattainable girl.

Katie took off the headphones, "You wrote this about me?"

"I wrote it _for _you."

"Thank you," said Katie as she smiled at Liam.

"You're welcome."

Katie stared into Liam's brown eyes and he stared into her baby blues. A far from awkward silence was slowly building up until the two of them leaned in closer and closer, eventually locking lips. Katie pressed her palm against Liam's cheek and Liam ran his fingers through Katie's long, wavy hair.

.

.

.

On Sunday night, Liam arrived at Katie's house and was greeted by Mr and Mrs Matlin at the front door, "Nice to meet you," said Liam as he shook the hands of his date's parents. He was surprised to find that Katie's mother was in a motorized wheelchair but decided not to bring up the subject to avoid being rude.

"So you're the guy that wants to take my sister out on a date?" Said a girl coming down the stairs.

"Liam, this is Maya," said Mrs Matlin.

"Hey Maya, nice to meet you," Liam offered his hand for a handshake.

Maya looked at his hand but didn't shake it. She crossed her arms, "What are your intentions with my sister?"

"I guess being feisty runs in the family?"

"You'll have to excuse Maya," said Mrs Matlin, "she's very protective of her older sister and vice versa."

"Well, that's very sweet," said Liam.

"So what do you do? What are your interests, Liam? If that even is your name," Asked Maya.

"I love music, it's something I'm very passionate about."

Maya's face lit up, "me too! Don't you just love Beethoven, Mozart,and Bach?"

"Actually, I prefer The Clash, The Ramones, and The Who but those guys you mentioned are great too."

Liam could sense Maya's disappointment so he decided to distract her.

"Hey, look," Liam pulled out a coin from behind Maya's ear, "ta-da!"

"Like I haven't seen that trick before."

Before Liam could defend himself, he saw Katie walking down the stairs. They both smiled and waved at one another.

"Katie, your new boyfriend seems to think I'm five years old," said Maya to her older sister.

"Maya, Liam's just being nice."

"Good luck," her little sister gave Katie a smug smile before walking up the stairs.

"Sorry about that," said Katie.

Liam grinned, "it's cool. She's adorable, reminds me of my little sister."

"You have a little sister?"

"Yeah, she goes to an all girls school. Protective parents and all that. Well, protective of her at least. She's their only daughter."

"But that's good for her at least she has all her big strong brothers to protect her."

"You got that right. Heard you're protective of your little sister too."

"Oh yeah, if anyone ever tries to hurt her, then they'll get what's coming to them."

.

.

.

"I gotta admit, I'm not the biggest rock music fan but that concert was pretty good," said Katie.

"See, you gotta have an open mind."

"Speaking of open mind, do you mind if I take you someplace?"

"Oh Katie Matlin, I am intrigued," said Liam with a suggestive smirk planted on his face.

"Don't get too excited, it's not what you think."

.

.

.

Liam and Katie arrived at an empty soccer field.

"So what are we doing here?" Asked Liam.

"Well, you showed me what you're passionate which is music. Now, I'm going to show you what I'm passionate about. Soccer."

Katie pulled out a soccer ball much to Liam's amazement, "do you always carry around a soccer ball in your purse?"

Katie laughed, "No, I don't. I just got a knee injury a couple of months ago and I decided that today is the day that I'm going to try and play again."

"That's cool. You know I used to play soccer in the third grade."

"Really? Wouldn't really label as you as a jock. What position did you play?"

"Midfielder."

"Impressive."

"These skinny legs have done me well."

Katie placed the soccer ball on the ground and took a deep breath.

"You can do it," encouraged Liam.

Katie kicked the ball and it landed right smack into the middle of the net. She analyzed how she felt for a moment, "My knee doesn't hurt!"

"Awesome!" Said Liam.

Katie ran into Liam's arms for a celebratory hug.

"Now you on for a little one on one?" Asked Liam.

Katie grabbed the soccer ball and smirked, "I don't think you can handle me."


End file.
